100 le dire
by Dwynn
Summary: Premier recueil de drabbles, basé sur les lettres de l'alphabet.


_A comme Amertume_

Il s'arrête, se retourne un instant, regarde derrière lui. Il cherche, il attend, espère que quelqu'un le suit. Il aimerait bien la voir courir vers lui, mais rien. Il est seul.

Sans doute ont-ils trop attendu, tous les deux. Sans doute est-il trop tard pour espérer quoique ce soit. Sans doute le destin ne voulait-il pas leur laisser une décennie de plus.

Alors, il comprend cette étrange sensation au plus profond de lui-même. Ce goût âcre lui piquant les yeux, lui serrant la gorge plus que de raison...

Etait-ce ça, l'amertume?

_B comme Bleu_

Symbole de l'air, teinte du ciel, de l'océan; bleu turquoise, bleu de cobalt, bleu d'amidon, bleu azur, bleu marine, bleu d'outremer, bleu roi, bleu de Prusse.

La pureté, la douceur, la puissance, la détermination.

Lui a son propre camaïeu de bleu.

Bleu intense, bleu serein. La nuit, douce et sombre. Bleu gris, bleu triste, mélancolique. Bleu apaisant. Bleu profond, insondable. Bleu blessant, percutant, éblouissant. Bleu malice, bleu délice, bleu tendresse, bleu caresse. Bleu clair, bleu lisse...

Evasion, rêve, calme, pureté, force.

Tout ça, c'est lui, c'est son regard, ce que j'aime. Ses yeux.

Bleu.

_C comme Café_

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose liquide et noirâtre, là, sous son nez?

Cette chose affreuse, horrible, atroce, épouvantable, impensable, écrasante, hallucinante, immonde, ignoble, apocalyptique, grotesque, dantesque, cauchemardesque?

Et comment pouvait-elle seulement penser porter cette chose jusqu'à ses lèvres, puis au contact de sa langue, de ses papilles gustatives? Etait-ce seulement permis, imaginable?

Pouvait-on vraiment avaler une telle mixture sans la recracher ni même afficher la moindre moue de dégoût? Apparemment, oui.

La preuve: Sarah Mackenzie buvait tranquillement son café sous le regard horrifié de son coéquipier. Enfin... café. Tout est relatif.

_D comme Demi-mot_

Les mots, le langage... à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir, quand on avait la chance d'être comme eux? À communiquer des idées, des concepts? À les faire comprendre, peut-être?

Pas pour eux. Dans leur langage, trop de mots tuaient les mots et brouillaient leurs diverses significations. Eux n'avaient pas besoin de discours, de phrases toutes faites pour se comprendre, connaître l'autre. Et même si besoin avait été, ils n'auraient sans doute pas su s'en servir correctement. Dans un tribunal, bien sûr, les mots était leur atout majeur.

Mais entre eux...

Ils se comprenaient à demi-mot.

_E comme Enfants_

AJ Chegwidden posa calmement ses lunettes sur son bureau, avant de se masser les tempes avec agacement. Devant lui se tenaient ses deux meilleurs officiers qui avaient, une fois encore, mis le staff sans dessus-dessous par la seule force de leurs joutes verbales.

Il y avait des fois comme ça où il avait l'impression de tenir une garderie, une maternelle, avec des dizaines d'enfants assez sages autour de lui, tandis qu'il envoyait toujours les deux mêmes au coin.

Ses deux meilleurs avocats étaient des enfants...

_F comme Feu_

Tout est feu. Quand il me regarde, quand il me touche. Quand sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne, c'est comme une réaction chimique: tout s'embrase. Le moindre frôlement, le moindre battement de paupière est source d'étincelles.

Il me brûle, ses flammes m'encerclent, m'enlacent, son sourire m'irradie de plaisir, ses yeux posés sur moi réchauffent chacune des parcelles de ma peau.

Mais nos uniformes sont là, étouffant le moindre feu follet à la surface de nos peaux.

Nos regards se rencontrent et déjà nous le savons: ce soir encore, l'incendie aura lieu.

_G comme Grade_

C'est pratique, un grade. Comme une protection. Plus le grade est haut placé dans la hiérarchie, plus le bouclier formé est efficace. Pas à cent pour cent, bien sûr. Il y aura toujours des têtes brûlées pour passer outre le grade. Mais il y en a peu.

Cette pensée rassure Sarah Mackenzie. Son uniforme et son grade la protègeront longtemps, elle en est sûre.

Mais si le grade peut protéger de tant d'attaques, peut-il aussi faire rempart aux sentiments?

Face à cette question, la sérénité et la certitude du Lieutenant-Colonel Mackenzie se retrouvent soudainement ébranlées.

_H comme Habitude_

Elle arrive au bureau à neuf heures précises, saluant toutes les personnes sur son passage. Elle pose ses affaires sur sa chaise, sort quelques dossiers de son attaché-case; ceux qu'elle a travaillés la veille pour les rendre à son supérieur. Elle les fera transmettre par Jen dès qu'elle la croisera. Elle se dirige vers la kitchenette, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres et se sert un café bien fort. Elle discute avec Harriett, prend des nouvelles de son filleul, puis retourne à son bureau.

Comme d'habitude, Harm est retard.

C'est la même chose tous les matins.

_I comme Indicible_

Que ressentait-il pour elle, exactement?

Le savait-il seulement, vraiment?

Il y avait des mots pour décrire tout ce qu'elle lui inspirait. Mais c'était trop général, trop abstrait. Aucun n'était assez juste, assez fort. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était unique. Et aucun mot n'était assez singulier pour le traduire.

Indicible.

Le seul mot qui pouvait caractériser un tant soit peu ce qu'il ressentait lorsque les beaux yeux noisette de Sarah Mackenzie le transperçaient de part en part.

Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire tous les sentiments qu'elle faisait naître en lui.

_J comme Justice_

Harm soupira de lassitude. Encore une fois, il avait remporté une affaire. Il aurait pu s'en réjouir, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Mac ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant pertinemment ce que ressentait son collègue en cet instant.

Il y avait des fois comme ça où être avocat n'avait, à ses yeux, plus aucun sens.

Il venait de sauver un criminel de la prison. Il le savait, c'était son travail. Mais quand son travail prenait cette tournure-là, il se sentait mal, presque coupable.

Il arrivait qu'il se demande s'il y avait une justice.

_K comme Kaléidoscope_

Ils se cherchaient sans se trouver. Comme dans une galerie aux miroirs, comme dans un kaléidoscope géant. Ils étaient beaux, leurs reflets, si beaux... ils paraissaient réels, ces doux sourires qu'ils se renvoyaient à l'infini.

Les rires et les regards remplis de tendresse étaient multipliés, leur joie à l'idée d'enfin se trouver aussi. Mais des fois, ils ne trouvaient même pas leurs reflets, alors ils avaient peur.

Car si le kaléidoscope pouvait multiplier la joie, il pouvait aussi multiplier la douleur, le chagrin et les larmes...

Et cela faisait déjà si longtemps qu'ils se cherchaient...

_L comme Lien_

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui se passait entre Harmon Rabb Junior et Sarah Mackenzie. Bien sûr, beaucoup s'en doutaient, mais aucun d'entre eux ne se serait essayé à décrire le lien qui les unissait.

Un lien amical? Sans aucun doute.

Un lien fraternel? Sûrement pas.

Un lien amoureux? Jamais personne n'aurait osé exprimé tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

Un lien professionnel? C'était vraiment beaucoup trop réducteur.

D'autres murmuraient qu'ils étaient âme-soeurs, destinés l'un à l'autre. Vraiment, le lien qui les unissait était impossible à définir.

_M comme Mère_

Lorsqu'elle se promenait dans un parc, Sarah Mackenzie croisait souvent des femmes enceintes, des mères avec leurs enfants dans les bras ou derrière une poussette... alors, elle sentait une pointe de jalousie percer en elle.

Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir enfanter, donner la vie à un petit être en cadeau à l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, voir grandir son bébé et même, souffrir un peu de le voir voler de ses propres ailes...

Mais...

Quatre pour cent. Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais l'occasion de cesser d'envier les femmes qu'elle croisait au parc...

_N comme Nuit_

La nuit, c'était le moment où le sourire de Harmon Rabb Junior s'éteignait.

Il était un homme du jour.

Pour lui, la nuit était le temps les cauchemards. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il était trop peu occupé pour que les mauvais souvenirs n'en profitent pas pour remonter à la surface. En fait, il n'aimait pas la nuit, parce qu'il la passait souvent seul; et quand il ne l'était pas, la présence à ses côtés ne suffisait pas à l'apaiser.

Mais un jour, quelqu'un lui fera aimer la nuit.

_O comme Orgueil_

-Objection!

-Pour quelle raison, Capitaine?

-L'accusation n'a jamais eu connaissance de cette pièce à conviction!

-Mais la défense non plus, Capitaine.

-Objection rejetée.

-Bien. À l'heure du crime, comme vous pouvez le constater...

Sarah Mackenzie sourit, fière d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre ce procès. Pas face à lui, ni personne d'autre. Elle était bien trop fière pour ça. Cette cassette de vidéo surveillance lui apporterait la victoire à coup sûr, avec un petit dîner en prime. Il ferait sans doute la tête quelques heures, puis reviendrait.

Orgueil. Une pure et simple question d'orgueil.

_P comme Pardon_

J'aimerai tant que tes mots me rassurent, te rendent à moi... que ta voix murmure la réponse à une demande que je n'aurai jamais eue à formuler. Comme j'aurai aimé ne jamais avoir à prononcer ce mot...

Mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Encore et toujours trop tard.

Alors, les gouttes tombent sur la pierre froide. Je ne sais pas si ce sont mes larmes ou la pluie.

Et même s'il peut, même si j'ai froid, même si j'ai mal, même si je souffre... je veux assumer et te demander jusqu'à ma mort...

Pardon.

_Q comme Quelque chose_

Quelque chose de doux, très doux.

Quelque chose de parfait, dans toute son imperfection.

Quelque chose de puissant, de brutal, d'inévitable.

Quelque chose de grand, d'inaltérable.

Quelque chose d'inoubliable, quelque chose d'un souvenir sucré.

Quelque chose comme... la caresse d'une promesse.

Quelque chose comme une union, une danse, une osmose.

Quelque chose comme l'iridescence de l'arc-en-ciel.

Quelque chose comme la rencontre de deux âmes, une fusion, un partage.

Quelque chose comme _toi_ et _moi_.

Quelque chose comme un _nous_.

Quelque chose comme... une naissance.

Quelque chose comme une famille.

Quelque chose...

_R comme Raison_

Je ne suis pas courageuse. Je suis incapable de tout oser.

Je suis de celles qui se protègent, je suis des lâches, des prudentes; tout ne dépend que du point vue duquel on se place.

Je ne veux pas qu'on me juge parce que je ne suis ni passion, ni sentiments avant tout. Non. Avant quoique ce soit d'autre, je suis confiance et sûreté.

J'aimerai pouvoir dire que je me conduis avec lui comme avec n'importe quel homme. Mais c'est faux. Parce que je ne suis pas passion, mais raison.

Et ma raison l'aime.

_S comme Saisons_

Automne: temps des séparations. Les amours mortes sont emportées de leurs branches fatiguées par le vent triste et las.

Hiver: temps de l'hibernation. Petite graine d'amour attend sagement au creux d'un beau manteau de neige...

Printemps: temps où les sentiments éclosent. Les sourires fleurissent, les regards suivent leur soleil tandis que les coeurs s'ouvrent timidement, de peur que trop de lumière et de chaleur ne fasse se faner les pétales de tendresse.

Eté: temps de la maturité. Le coeur s'est ouvert au monde; c'est le moment de la cueillette.

Fais vite, le vent revient...

_T comme Torture_

La lame entaillant petit à petit ma chair...

Le tison se frayant un chemin sur ma peau...

Ce poison s'insinuant perfidement dans mes veines, agissant sur mes pensées les plus secrètes...

Le choc électrique parcourant mon corps, encerclant mon coeur...

Les pointes aiguisées cherchant à atteindre mon âme dans toute sa profondeur...

La douleur sourde lorsque mon coeur s'ouvre de force, dévoilant mes faiblesses les plus intimes devant lui. Et la douceur de ses mains prenant le soin de panser chacune de mes plaies une fois la confession arrachée...

Quelle exquise torture que ses yeux posés sur moi...

_U comme Ultimatum_

Le temps est venu. Ils ont un choix à faire, désormais.

Dix années passés, perdues derrière eux, et ils n'ont plus le droit de se retourner. Dix ans de non-dits, à jouer au chat et à la souris, à se chercher sans se trouver. Dix ans d'une valse inachévée et solitaire.

Une décennie pleine de surprises, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Pleine de douceur comme de douleur, de rires comme de larmes, d'euphorie comme de lassitude...

Mais tout ça, il faut le laisser dans le passé et faire un choix: un futur seul ou à deux?

_V comme Vie_

Quand elle regarde ce poupon sagement blotti dans ses bras, des milliers de sentiments la traversent. Il est si petit, si beau... il a l'air si fragile que lorqu'elle le porte, elle a peur de le briser. Et au moment-même où il ouvre ses petits yeux bleus, elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant ce regard si plein d'innocence.

Elle se demande alors si un jour, comme Harriett, elle pourra donner un bout de sa vie pour en serrer une autre contre son coeur...

_W comme Week-end_

Cette semaine avait été une corvée, sur tous les plans. Au bureau, il n'avait eu droit qu'à des dossiers lénifiants au possible. Plutôt insultant pour un avocat de son envergure, il fallait l'admettre. Et puis, il avait perdu un procès contre Mac, aussi. Son amour-propre en prenait un coup... sa voiture était en rade... son filleul, le rayon de soleil de sa morne existence, était puni et privé même des visites de son parrain...

Heureusement que le week-end arrivait... il n'avait plus qu'une envie: voir la fin de la semaine passer du fond de son lit...

_X comme X_

X est l'inconnu, l'indicible. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce X, exactement? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on le recherche constamment? X n'a rien de précis. Peut-être que X n'est pas indicible, en fait. Peut-être que ça veut dire tout et n'importe quoi.

Ca pourrait vouloir dire autant caramel que chocolat, ou encore table, chaise, crème, oignons, ver de terre, patate douce et taille-crayon... et pourquoi pas carotte, cerise, tarte au citron ou encore meringue?

Mac sourit. En fait, elle préférait largement l'explication de son filleul.

X Câlins et Bisous.

_Y comme Yin et Yang_

Totale opposition et parfaite harmonie.

Le Yin et le Yang s'opposent et se complètent; l'existence de l'un n'a plus aucun sens sans celle de l'autre. On ne peut pas les distinguer. L'un est relatif à l'autre.

La passivité et l'activité.

La froideur et la chaleur.

L'inertie et la force active.

La matière et l'esprit.

La lune et le soleil.

La terre et le ciel.

L'eau et le feu.

Le fou et le sage.

La haine et l'amour.

Le noir et le blanc.

La mort et la vie.

La femme et l'homme.

Sarah et Harm.

Tout un monde fait de dualité, d'hybridation, de fusion.

Tout est Yin et tout est Yang.

Eux en particulier.

_Z comme Zizanie_

On se rencontre, on s'entrechoque, on ricoche, comme imperméables l'un à l'autre.

On se cherche, on se trouve, on se bat, on s'ébat, on s'enlace, on s'échappe.

On se frappe, on se fait mal, on se teste.

On essaie de se séparer, de se quitter, de cesser cette lutte infernale.

Des fois, les coups s'amenuisent, et on pourrait presque croire qu'on va enfin arrêter de se repousser mutuellement comme on le fait depuis dix années.

"-Je t'aime."

Soudain, la zizanie s'apaise, peu à peu...

Nous avons cessé de lutter.


End file.
